reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
RD: Can of Worms
Can of Worms is the sixth and final episode in Series XI of ''Red Dwarf'', first broadcast on Dave on October 27, 2016. "Can of Worms" is the sixty-seventh Red Dwarf episode overall. Overview The Cat takes time off from being in love with himself, to fall head over heels in love with a lady of his species with a big secret. http://www.reddwarf.co.uk/news/2016/08/05/running-order/ Summary The episode begin with Kryten and Rimmer discussing a machine which can change a person's personality. Rimmer decides he wants to test it, and sits in the machine. The Cat then arrives. Kryten offers to remove most of Rimmer's enormous cowardice, but discusses the need of a needle, amongst other sharp items. Before he has the chance to do so however, Rimmer has sprinted off, and Kryten discusses how he has broken the speed of light with Cat. The next shot shows Lister in the navigation room onboard Starbug. He is asleep, but the ship is on red alert. The other members of the crew immediately bundle in, waking him up. Together, they sort out the mess. According to Rimmer, Lister dozing off means the crew are now 5,000 clicks off course. Lister suggests taking a shortcut through an asteroid belt. Rimmer realises it is GELF country. Kryten starts to explain which particular tribe inhabit that area of space, but then sits on a screwdriver. He finally explains that the tribe are the Nakhi Ninkas, a vampire GELF tribe that only feast on the blood of virgins. As both Lister and Rimmer have had sex, and Kryten is an android, they are all safe. However, the cat is, despite the way he tries to disguise it by pretending he has two female Felis Sapiens on Z deck. Lister says he will take Starbug into the belt, but Cat makes vehement protests. Kryten tells the crew that the Nakhi Ninkas smell the virgins from the non virgins, as the virgins "smell" of fear, due to a hormone that virgins produce. Lister and Rimmer then proceed to make fun of The Cat. The crew then pick up a ship. Lister wants to go aboard, and the rest of the crew agree, with the usual exception of Rimmer. The crew on board the ship comprises of one mercenoid and a prisoner. The trio of Cat, Kryten and Lister see the mercenoid, and with some trickery, manage to disable it. They find the prisoner, who is a Felis Sapien, just like The Cat. They free her, and head back to Red Dwarf. On board Red Dwarf, Cat and the female arrange to have a date, involving strings, at eight o'clock. Kryten, however, finds something deeply disturbing in the science room. The prisoner was not a Felis Sapien, but in fact a female Polymorph, carrying eggs. Lister, Rimmer and Kryten end up watching a gruesome scene depicting the process a Polymorph goes through to deposit their eggs inside a body. Unfortunately, they are too late to save the Cat, as it is already eight. When they eventually track down Cat, he is in a giddy mood, twirling around whilst eating. The crew explain to the Cat that the woman was in fact a Poymorph, to which he replies with the fact that it still counts as having sex. The crew go off to kill the Polymorph, but she is already dead. The Cat is pregnant with a staggering EIGHT polymorphs, each of which will explode out of his body when ready to hatch. The crew deliberate on what to do, before the Cat starts to have convulsions. Rimmer runs away, as per usual. Lister and Kryten decide the best thing to is let the Cat have a Caesarian. Unfortunately for them, the Polymorphs have changed into tumors. If Kryten kills them with a laser, they kill the Cat. The crew decide the best thing is let the Polymorphs be born in the "normal" way, but make sure they all come out of one hole. The eight come out, and immediately change shape. The crew decide to flush them out into space. As they reach the airlock, the Polymorphs morph into adorable animals, including two Dalmatians, a kitten and a hat wearing hedgehog. The Cat explains to the crew that he will flush them out, and instructs the crew to leave the corridor. The crew find out he s taking ages, look, and see that he has left through the lift. They decide to use the personality machine to alter Lister's personality, removing any emotion, so the Polymorphs will be easy to kill. They head down, and two versions of the Cat jump out. Lister kills them both, and doesn't care if they were really him or not. Kryten and Rimmer realize they have altered Lister into a sort of Polymorph, no emotion, but without the shape shifting effect. Then the crew turn on each other, wondering if they are Polymorphs or not. Two more versions do the same. They all get into lift, and as it opens, the Cat kills the other six Polymorph in the lift, explaining that a mother knows her babies. The episode ends with Lister entering the Cat's quarters to have a conversation about him being a virgin. The Cat says he isn't, and then tells Lister to leave. As he leaves, two female Felis Sapiens emerge from the Cat's bed, and bemoan Lister's annoying habits. The Cat asks if this is a dream, and the two woman nod. Main cast * Craig Charles as Dave Lister * Chris Barrie as Arnold Rimmer * Danny John-Jules as The Cat * Robert Llewellyn as Kryten Guest stars to be completed Deleted scenes to be completed Notes to be completed Background information to be completed Noteworthy dialogue * Lister: 'Woah, what's going on here, who's the joker in charge of navigation?'' Kryten: 'You are, sir!' * 'Cat: ''Smell 'em! What the hell does a virgin smell of?' 'Lister: ''Desperation, normally.' * 'Cat: ''I've had my share, let me tell you! More than my share! Plus I've had full blown love affairs too!' 'Rimmer: ''Well, yes. Mirror in the bathroom, mirror in the hall. I'd forgotten about those.' Reception to be completed References External links Category:Felis sapiens Category:Series XI Category:Series XI Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stubs